


[求婚大作战AU]Happy Ending

by JeanTse



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: 1、妖精什么的虽然对没看过《求婚大作战》的人会很雷，不过作者自己是脑补成丹哥……日剧本身的中二妖精大叔是囧萌囧萌的。2、此文基于TSN电影而非现实真人，即为：“TSN电影的世界中，有人将facebook的创建史拍摄了还原度很高的传记电影”，而不像现实里的TSN电影剧本与真人相比改编太多已经完全ooc。3、后半风格大变，结局放飞傻白甜。番外奇葩。





	1. －序－

Eduardo受邀观看以Facebook创建史为蓝本拍摄的传记电影首映。在电影院遇见了自称妖精的男人，能给予真心祈祷之人以穿越时空的机会。然而是否能改变历史却仍然依靠其自身的把握和努力。  
定格在Mark孤独地一遍又一遍刷新电脑的画面上的电影荧幕，以及骤然间鸦雀无声的环境另人不那么排斥接受超现实的解说。  
然而Eduardo并不认为自己愿意尝试改变。现实不是游戏，可以怀揣攻略无限Save/Load。每一次投其所好的选择，都是对自我意志的背叛，也是对脱离既定历史之后的未来的自欺欺人。  
并且，Eduardo也已经没有勇气再次敞开心扉。  
不过妖精的另一番话还是打动了他。一次次有着严苛时间限制的各自独立的尝试并不能注定地改变未来，但它会给你一个机会，弥补某些当年因为身在此山中而未能看清的遗憾。  
Eduardo最大的遗憾，并不是没能及时发觉Mark设下的圈套，也不是那些最终导致二人分道扬镳的经营理念分歧。他只是在清醒地意识到这段拖泥带水的单向感情终于毫无回转余地被迫画上句号的那一刻，遗憾自己留给Mark的回忆居然大部分都是各种冷场、厌烦与尴尬。  
比如在确认Facemash拖垮哈佛网络后，Mark转身，自豪地挑眉一笑，却在自己的一句Holy shit之后瞬间僵硬。  
比如在Facebook正式上线那一刻，听自己念出创始人名单Mark & Eduardo时，那充满自信且自负的唇角微勾，却在自己无意识间念叨父亲会有多高兴时荡然无存。  
比如在加州的那个雨夜，自己推开了惊喜迎上前的Mark，丝毫未曾留意到他难得流露出的一丝彷徨和急于求得自己肯定的欲望，只顾和Sean较劲。  
总之，时间过去越久，Eduardo越清晰地意识到，百万会员夜遭受的当众羞辱，其实只是给自己提供了一个能将所有错误甩给Mark的分手借口。抛开工作分歧，只看这段曾给Eduardo带来巨大满足却给Mark造成极大精神压力的感情，他才是那个单方面意图驯养却又未能履行职责的混蛋。正是他始终不顾Mark的消极反馈一昧沉溺于自虐兼自我满足的献祭般的给予，才使得反噬成为必然。 

“如果真的能够回到过去，我希望给Mark留下快乐。”


	2. 第一章

睁开眼，Eduardo发现自己站在Kirkland公寓门口。抬腕看表，半夜2点08分。   
Eduardo发现自己意外的平静，大概因为这段往事在帮助电影编剧取材时也曾被屡屡提及，一次又一次在内心重温使得真正回归的瞬间，反而丧失了应有的激动。   
Mark期待地看着Eduardo，说我需要你。   
Eduardo惊讶于上一次自己的迟钝，他为何没能发现，当自己自作多情地说出“I'm here for you”时，Dustin在Mark身后尴尬地噗笑呢。甚至，他也没有注意到在自己问起Erica时，Dustin曾摆手暗示不要提她，以免让正努力通过建设facemash来忘记失恋的Mark情绪低落。   
当时，Eduardo的眼中只有Mark。   
Mark要公式，那就给他。反正无论Mark要什么，Eduardo最终都会给他，然而却又在给予的过程中试图找各种理由推诿，似乎越能体现出自己有多不情愿，就越能让人感激于自己的牺牲。   
总之现在的Eduardo不会再去顾虑那些并不能左右最终结果，却会让过程变得不愉快的障碍。   
Eduardo写下公式，Mark一秒切换狂热表情转身输入。Dustin则对Eduardo的干脆感到惊恐，独特的敏锐令Dustin反而头一个在无意间戳穿真相：“Eduardo你是被什么东西附身了？Mark专属的有求必应室？”   
Eduardo耸耸肩，故作淡定地调侃：“我又不是教导主任！这么刺激的事情当然希望有份参与。反正最糟糕的结果无非是被全哈佛的女生列入黑名单——这种成就可比获得全哈佛女生的青睐更难——何况Mark一定不会蠢到在网页留下署名。”顺便，还抛出一个直球：“而且，你们都没意识到我从不和女生约会？”   
Mark抬头意外地瞅了Eduardo一眼，起身走到窗前，拿起油性笔，在公式右下角补充了一行“by Wardo”，随手抛开笔，对Eduardo补充一句：“现在证据确凿，你是共犯。”   
Eduardo觉得此刻的Mark耀眼得令他无法直视。   
2个小时后，哈佛网络崩溃，Eduardo从瞌睡中惊醒，笑着拍上Mark伸过来的手掌。   
又过了4个小时，Eduardo和Mark一起被顺藤摸瓜找来的网管老师带去了办公室。对，两个人一起，窗户上的落款就是逃不脱的证据。 

下一刻，Eduardo睁开眼，已经回到电影院的座席中。他迫不及待地看向屏幕，他想确认自己的小小蝴蝶翅膀，到底能引发多大的震荡。   
他看到校委听证会，自己不仅仅只能等在门外，而是和Mark一起接受老师的质询。屏幕里，他拍拍Mark的肩帮他放松，在Mark忍不住与网管老师对峙时站起来缓和气氛，最后作为核心算法的提供者，与Mark共同承受了留校查看的处分。   
Mark不会再独自经历全身紧绷地紧张感，不用再靠批判他人粗劣的幽默感找回自信，更不会听到“我早让你住手”这样的雪上加霜。   
Eduardo庆幸自己扛住了内心的抵触，接受了穿越的机会。在Mark毫无阴霾的笑容面前，一切都是值得的。


	3. 第二章

再次睁开眼，Eduardo发现自己正站在教学楼的走廊上，逐渐浮现在脑海的记忆告诉他，他正在等Mark下课然后一起回寝室看某品牌电脑的发布会直播。   
抬头，就看见Mark被Winklevoss兄弟堵在楼梯下。   
还来得及！Eduardo喊着Mark的名字，跑过去，拦在Mark身前。   
双胞胎向Eduardo重做了一次自我介绍，正要开口，却被Eduardo抢先提议四人找个咖啡厅坐下谈。至少不能再让Mark被拉到什么俱乐部门房之类的鬼地方。   
面对一个刚背负留校查看处分且被全校女生孤立的技术宅，与面对一个虽然同样背负处分但外表一丝不苟礼节也无懈可击的未来商界精英，双胞胎选择的接洽模式当然完全不同。   
待到寒暄结束，饮料咖啡一一被端上，Mark已经打开笔电自顾自看起刚才早退的课程教案。   
Cameron不得不敲敲桌子吸引Mark的注意：“高中时的Synapse，二年级的CourseMatch，然后是上个月的Facemash。全都是令人眼前一亮的杰作，太天才了。”   
Mark轻哼一声以示应答，目光未曾从笔记本屏幕挪开。   
Cameron笑笑，不以为意地转向了Eduardo：“投资协会主席，精通数理统计和模型分析，分析气候与石油供应的信息关联在一个暑假净赚30万，为国际象棋协会棋手排行榜和Facemash提供核心算法……”   
Tyler倾身补充：“还有我在凤凰俱乐部的朋友透露，如果不是因为接受处分，你应该已经收到他们的邀请函。”   
Mark抬头看向Eduardo，Eduardo回给他一个安抚的笑容，转头反问：“所以，你们刚才提到的点子，应该是和编程有关，需要与Mark合作？”   
Cameron点头：“我们要建一个整合全哈佛的社交网站，叫做哈佛在线……”   
“等等，等等。”Eduardo打断他，“我们还没有决定加入，所以你没必要介绍地太详细。否则，无论合作达成与否，我想我们应该先签订一份保密协议？毕竟我不认为你们如此慎重其事只是为了做一个谁都能进来掺一脚的家家酒？”   
Cameron也反应过来，似乎是受Mark冷淡态度的影响，自己确实表现得过于急切草率。不过Eduardo的专业和严谨也令他对其好感大增。同时他还留意到，一直沉浸于代码之中的mark嘴角浮现一丝笑意。   
重新整理语言后，Cameron简单说明了哈佛社交网站的构思，坦诚原本合作的几个程序员都因故退出，希望获得Mark的帮助。而他们所能提供的，则是在女生中恢复形象的契机，以及将Eduardo重新推荐给凤凰俱乐部。   
Eduardo每一次听到Cameron不经意说出凤凰俱乐部，内心都在哀嚎，他能发觉Mark的唇角越抿越紧。于是在Mark到达临界点之前，Eduardo抢先开口：“即使只是出于礼节，也谢谢你们的邀请，不过我不懂编程确实帮不上忙。”说着，他回头询问般看向Mark：“Mark……”   
“我不需要恢复什么形象。”Mark抓起可乐一口喝干，关上笔记本，转身招呼Eduardo，“Wardo，还有18分钟直播就开始了。”   
Eduardo站起来，匆匆道了声歉，拿起桌上的账单追了出去。   
双胞胎二人尚处于被拒绝的茫然中，只隐约听见Mark波澜不惊地声音传来：“你刚才花了太多时间进行无意义寒暄，所以现在你只剩3分钟买单。这家咖啡厅离Kirkland足足要走15分钟。”然后是Eduardo的轻笑：“我是觉得偶尔也可以去我那儿一次嘛，很近的。而且，Kirkland 15分钟是你的速度。我只要12分钟！”“Wardo，闭嘴……去就去！”   
在去Eduardo寝室的路上，Mark低头神游天外，脚下却越走越快。Eduardo探手虚扶着他的肩膀，偶尔将他在平地摔跤的前一秒拽起来。   
很快到了寝室门口，等待Eduardo开门时，Mark突然开口：“是凤凰俱乐部的损失。”   
Eduardo明白Mark的意思，难以自抑地笑起来：“Mark，你真的不应该将他们的客气话当真。就算真有其事，恐怕也只是为了所谓的种族多样性…”   
Mark沉默地走进房间，打开电脑，才终于回答道：“就算是为了种族多样性……那又如何？”   
说完，他直勾勾地看向Eduardo：“我们会做得更好！不需要偷窃信息，姑娘们会主动把自己的照片传上去；不像其他交友网站只是为了约炮，更不是什么为了炫耀身份的哈佛在线，我要做的是把整个大学社交圈全部搬上网络！Wardo，我会让每个人，都是自己所建俱乐部的主席。”   
Eduardo笑起来，笑容越来越亮。于是Mark也笑了，两人在下午寂静无人的宿舍击掌。 

再次回到电影院，Eduardo还沉浸在当时那狂热地氛围中。电影播放着他们随后为建立FB而做的规划；Mark没日没夜的代码和设计；Eduardo为储备更多启动资金而将手头资产重新计算本金收益和投资搭配比例……   
不可能再有比这更有价值的穿越了。


	4. 第三章

Eduardo坐在Mark寝室门口默默等待。他知道今天Facebook就会正式上线。   
Mark穿着短裤拖鞋三步并作两步冲上楼，手忙脚乱打开门，狂奔到电脑前。   
[恋爱状况]、[兴趣]添加完毕，一切准备就绪。Eduardo再一次念出了那行字：“Eduardo Saverin, co-founder and CFO.”   
两人相视一笑，Mark将网站链接写入email，在收件人栏添加所有同学、好友，正要按下发送键，却被Eduardo拦住。   
Eduardo不确定自己是否应该开口，也不确定Mark是否会因此感到屈辱。但他没法承担一丁点蝴蝶翅膀煽动所可能造成的Facebook发展史的改变。   
所以他还是报出了那个略有些中二的凤凰俱乐部成员Email地址。   
Eduardo忐忑的观察Mark的反应，Mark并没有追问Email地址的由来，毕竟这是任何一个凤凰俱乐部受邀新人都知道的信息，保密程度不会很高。这让Eduardo暂时松了口气。   
意外的是Mark甚至没有像上一次那样讽刺诗句梗——其实还多亏Mark当年的讽刺，否则Eduardo还真不一定直到如今都牢牢记住——而只是默默将地址添加到收件人栏，点击发送，然后默默闭眼，低头祈祷。   
接下去的一整天，Eduardo买来啤酒，陪Mark一边庆祝，一边紧张地数着注册人数。数字每跳动一次，Mark都要喝下一大口，直到最后醉倒在Eduardo肩头，又被他架到床上躺下。   
然后，Eduardo就这样静静看着他的睡颜，等待回归。 

回到电影院，Eduardo迫切地关注起双胞胎和印度小哥的剧情。这些剧情倒是基本未变，三人依然震惊于Facebook的出现，并且依然觉得Facebook的创意是受到了哈佛在线的启发。   
不过，鉴于双胞胎对Mr.Saverin的印象良好，且Cameron确定自己在接受Eduardo提醒后并未提及关键创意，因此只将Mark的行为定义成了正常商业竞争。   
毕竟这一次Mark并未利用Email作出恶意拖延时间的行为，而是纯粹依靠更多的努力走在了哈佛在线前面。   
因此，再没有什么律师禁止函，未来Facebook也不会再陷入与双胞胎的版权官司。   
Eduardo内心渐渐充满成就感，他最初因为害怕“扭曲自我”和“令未来不可知”而产生的对穿越时空的抵触已经在不知不觉间消失无踪。


	5. 第四章

Eduardo在比尔盖茨的演讲现场睁开眼。   
不，已经不能称为现场，Eduardo醒来时演讲已结束。Mark正在收拾背包，见他睡醒甚至懒得等他彻底清醒就直接端着他的肩膀拎起来推着往外走。一边走还一边假装漫不经心地问刚才搭讪的那俩姑娘叫什么名字。   
Eduardo内心暗笑，果然无论重复几次，都还是那个比起律师函，更关心姑娘名字的Mark。   
然后他和上一次一样，手舞足蹈地描述起姑娘搭讪时说的那句“Facebook me”有多么令人开心。他还记得当时Mark听到这些时那暗爽的小表情有多生动可爱。   
然而这一次Mark只是淡然地问Eduardo：“我以为你上次是宣告出柜？”   
Eduardo窘迫地咳嗽，Mark随手给他拍拍背。   
Eduardo解释道，自己只是对有迷妹存在这个现象开心，而不是针对迷妹本人。Mark不置可否地耸耸肩。   
Eduardo不知道为何自己穿越的落点没有被放在搭讪之前，那么好歹有机会彻底避免与Christy的接触。他简直无法回忆起当年接受四人约会的动机。也许是因为陪Mark听自己毫无兴趣的枯燥讲座，心甘情愿，但到底心有不甘；也许是潜意识里觉得Mark会因为获得女生青睐而高兴。   
身后有男生认出了Mark，Mark事不关己地看着Eduardo与人寒暄，忽然凑到Eduardo耳边说道：“这次是男的。”   
Mark看着Eduardo狼狈后退，得意地将他拽走。听着Eduardo有气无力地嘟囔着：“他们的目标都是你，Mark……无论男女……” 

这一次没有关于广告的争执，没有律师函。两人回宿舍稍加修整，就赶到了酒吧赴约。   
Eduardo的目光始终跟随Mark，看他面对Alice从拘谨到健谈，最终先后走向洗手间。   
Christy的目光则一直充满兴味地落在Eduardo身上。在Mark离开后问道：“他很迟钝？”   
Eduardo哑然片刻，摇头回答：“一直迟钝的是我。”   
Christy了然：“看来是个不那么美好的故事？”   
Eduardo点头：“所以我现在就在努力让它变得美好。”   
Christy望向洗手间：“单方面的美好？”   
Eduardo回忆起上一次同样是在这里。在和Mark一起找姑娘来一发时，尚处于飘飘然的兴奋和快乐，然而在Mark目无它物冲向Erica时，却只能感到无法言喻的哀伤。   
Christy是很敏锐且有智慧的姑娘，否则当年Eduardo也不可能与她维持了那么久的关系。现在回忆起Christy放火时的歇斯底里，忽然觉得与冻结账户时的自己何其相似。   
被绝望的爱情蒙蔽双眼，犯下种种智商突破下限的错误。   
还有Mark，facebook就是他投注了所有感情的对象。所以就像自己能对通过极端行为渴求关注的Christy毫无眷恋地宣告分手一样，自己也堕落成了缠绕在Mark耳边嗡嗡吵闹的蚊子，被一掌拍开。   
28岁的Eduardo也无法回答这21岁的Christy不经意的调侃，只能默默举杯。   
“因为不知道该往哪个方向走，就干脆维持现状？”Christy同情的替他再次将杯子加满，“相信我，你这是在浪费生命。”   
“不……我至少知道不应该往哪个方向走……咦？！”Eduardo的感慨还未结束，再次抬头朝卫生间瞟了瞟，顿时身子一直，站起来就往那边冲去，“Mark有点不对劲！抱歉！”   
Mark抿着下唇推门而出。除了Eduarddo恐怕没人能感觉出他比平时略塌的肩背弧度和比平日更显深邃的眼窝代表了怎样的难堪与燃烧。   
几乎就跟上一次在这里被Erica再次拒绝时是同样的表情。   
Eduardo赶紧看向之前就一直在关注的Erica的位置，很好，她还在那儿。于是不着痕迹地侧身挡住Mark有可能投向那边的视线。   
“Mark？怎么了？Alice……她……？”   
Mark无措地将目光散向四周，吸了吸鼻子：“Wardo，待够了就走吧。”说着已经自顾自朝大门走去。   
Eduardo内心默念对不起，只能遥遥向Christy挥了挥手，跟在Mark身后追了出去。   
Eduardo眼看Mark低头越走越快，眼神也越来越直。他没法开口问Mark到底发生了什么，能做的只有紧紧跟在他身后。   
Mark突然停步，一个大转身，伸手紧紧拽住Eduardo的胳膊，抬头深吸几口气，一字一顿地说道：“Wardo……我们必须扩张。”   
“毫无疑问。”Eduardo反手握住Mark的肩膀，“不过你得保证你没事。Mark……你知道，我不会问为什么，我永远只站在你这边。”   
“……谢谢，Wardo，我一直都知道。我只是意识到自己似乎需要一些改变。”Mark放松了些，“我需要thefacebook让我保持冷静。”   
这时Eduardo的电话响起，将二人间略有些凝滞的气场冲散。   
电话来自咆哮的Christy：“一个逃单的圣母娘娘腔和一个ED的深柜！如果那个只能让人在意淫中自我满足的facemash就是你们自鸣得意的报复，等着瞧吧，我会好好给你们上一课——让你们知道惹恼哈佛新闻系的可怕。” 

Eduardo捂着耳朵倒在电影院座位上……永远一针见血的21岁的陷入Crazy的Christy！   
随后的扩张会议一如既往，唯一的区别只有两位女生的缺席。Eduardo走神地陷入回忆，似乎一切混乱都起始自这次扩张。翻倍的注册人数；指数增长的服务器需求；入不敷出的现金流；与投资人见面时充分展示其破坏力的Mark；以及那个Sean Paker。   
Eduardo颇想掩耳盗铃地忘记这次穿越，又或者，希望永远停留在这一刻。然而无论过去还是未来，都不可能给人敞开只享受成果却不承担压力的后门。


	6. 第五章

Eduardo发现自己站在洗手间的镜子前。   
他认得这面镜子，左右两侧各吊着一盏红色灯笼，上方还裱着一条可笑的汉字横幅“便溺”。   
这是哈佛附近与那些学生快餐厅咖啡馆相比勉强算得上高档——主要是价格而不是它那不懂装懂的设计与就连外观都不伦不类的食物——的中餐厅。   
简直不需要整理记忆，Eduardo也已明了此刻的情况。   
这一次没有纽约之行，没有被激怒的投资人，也没有牵线搭桥的姑娘，所以Sean Paker屈尊降贵主动驾临，甚至没有选择以迟到彰显个性？   
虽然举止依旧万人迷，话题依然是自己的跌宕成就史，以及语不惊人死不休的大鱼理论，而Mark的表情也依旧是目不转睛一脸痴迷，不过Eduardo早已抛弃当年那青涩的单方面对抗意识。   
毕竟，“不要让谈判对手知道你的需求有多迫切”，这是和“不要签任何没有亲自看过的文书”同样重要的商场铁律。   
战争的序曲拉响，在“Snapter大学”接受实战教育且深谙天才极客心态的Sean Paker VS 初战惨败但拥有记忆金手指的华尔街科班精英Eduardo Severin。   
临走时，Sean Paker依旧贡献出了他的最大价值——“去掉the，只留facebook，这样更简洁”。 

在一顿饭中耗尽了全部精力，Eduardo甚至没来得及询问Mark的感想，就被扔回了电影院。   
后续剧情显示Sean Paker并未立刻离开波士顿，而是在他们——虽然并不属于Eduardo——的寝室一同参加了几次会议。Mark将在加州安排落脚点的任务交给Sean，Eduardo则又往账户里存了一笔现金，足够支付未来半年的房租和交通费。这一次因为从最开始就有进行长期财务规划，所以暂时无需像上次那样拆东墙补西墙。看起来一切顺利。   
然而，旁观视角的Eduardo却发现仅仅一周时间，Sean Paker就已开始趁剧中自己不在的时候，潜移默化向Mark灌输自己对facebook无甚贡献的思想。   
还是那个钓大鱼的寓言，Sean Paker将Mark比作操船舵手——这很正确；将他自己以及Dustin、Chris等比作水手和渔民——这也没问题；而Eduardo？没错，这条船是他租借的，所以我们心怀感激，仅此而已。   
幸而Mark从未对这些暗示表现出正面回应，这可算是对Eduardo仅有的安慰。   
Eduardo看着电影中依然一无所知的自己，内心不可抑制的燃起依靠蝴蝶翅膀引动飓风的欲望。


	7. 第六章

Eduardo盯着手里的哈佛校报仿佛要用目光将它烧出一个洞。   
“我毫不奇怪Christy会做出这种事。不过为什么是现在？”良久，他才干巴巴地找回自己的声音，“那次失败的约会都已经过去快半年……”   
Mark居然还能笑着欣赏，仿佛报纸上刊登的不是《facebook创始人私生活糜烂？》而是《facebook注册人数突破15万》：“因为当时的facebook还只是哈佛的校内游戏，而我们在哈佛的名声早就因为facemash已经够臭，再多一个同类型的丑闻不但不会惊世骇俗反而是绝佳的广告，让平时不爱上网的人也能知道那个整出了facemash的天才组合又有新作。但在现在这个时间点——我有理由相信斯坦福校报已经在第一时间转载，鉴于他们对哈佛一贯的对立情绪。”   
“Mark……这很糟！你得知道……我、Erica、Chris、她们自己，甚至还有该死的Winklevoss兄弟……我们就只见过他们一次而已！就一次！还TM是偶遇！鬼知道她们怎么能弄到当时的照片！”Eduardo扶额，无力地瘫倒在沙发上。   
Dustin：“956！”   
“当时我们虽然还默默无闻，但别忘了万众期待的奥运赛艇冠军肯定不乏狗仔跟踪。”   
Dustin：“969！”   
Eduardo翻白眼：“问题是我们根本无从辩解！……最糟糕的情况是报道中被涉及到的无关人士，比如……Erica和Winklevoss，会先找上我们而不是她俩要求恢复名誉。而且，关于Erica和Alice、Christy她们自己的部分，甚至并不全是捏造，这才是最致命的！”   
Mark将报纸甩到一边，点开浏览器查看关于课程论文的作弊讨论帖，似乎全然不将丑闻放在心上。   
“982！我们很接近了！”Dustin的实时报数丝毫未受丑闻风波的影响。   
Mark朝身后胡乱打个响指以示回应。转身斜睨Eduardo一眼：“Wardo，说起来还是你胡乱回应女生搭讪的错，所谓粉转黑的杀伤力本来就远超普通竞争对手。不过影响既然已经造成，那就交给Chris，他会完美解决。相信我，Chris是哈佛最棒的PR。”   
“……都是我的错……鸡是我的错……丑闻也是我的错……下一次是什么？恋尸癖？”Eduardo自暴自弃的嘟囔着。   
“恋尸癖是个好主意。不过鸡是怎么回事？Wardo？”   
“不……忘了鸡吧……别再提起鸡这个字！什么事也没有发生过！相信我！天哪……我还以为绝不会有比鸡更糟的情况了……”   
“好吧虽然我还是十分好奇鸡的问题不过显然作为好友得给对方留些隐私。但Wardo，你确定你不是在欲擒故纵？既然你那么想告诉我，我当然不会不愿意听，朋友就要耐心倾听对方的苦衷。”Mark的毒舌不依不饶。   
Dustin：“14996！”   
Eduardo生硬地转移话题，直接念出报道反击……亦或该称作调戏：“‘A女士声称Mr. Zuckerberg面对女性无法勃起，曾与女性交往只是其恐同心理的掩饰，而建设facemash网站则是其仇女心态的发泄。A女士对Mr. Zuckerberg的前女友Albright小姐表示同情，称自己和她一样差点成为深柜恐同人士的牺牲品。’……Mark，所以错不在我放了Christy鸽子，而是因为你无法勃起？”   
Mark黑着脸瞪向Eduardo，Eduardo回瞪。   
Mark抓起刚被自己丢开的报道，不甘示弱地也念了起来：“‘同为facebook联合创始人，以及曾因facemash而与Mr. Zuckerberg共同接受处分的Mr. Saverin在与Mr. Zuckerberg保持不纯同性交往的同时，隐瞒性向并利用自己的外貌优势和facebook创始人的声明，欺骗不明真相的女性与Mark约会’……Wardo，外貌优势？拉皮条？恩？”   
“拜托！别念了Mark！太羞耻了啊啊啊啊！”Eduardo抱头认输。   
Dustin：“15000……4！”   
Mark兴奋地打个响指：“Wardo，我们有十五万会员了！”   
“是啊，可喜可贺。但是却陷入了创始人桃色丑闻……因为这篇报道而好奇注册并关注你的账号的新会员会把facebook当成你的后宫海选party么？”   
“Wardo……”   
Eduardo意识到自己有些失控。虽然他尚未明白自己为何会失控。似乎每次穿越，随着灵魂返回23岁的自己体内并接收记忆，于是心智也返回了23岁那个不成熟的时间点。就算利用记忆作出相对明智的选择，却依然无法克制情绪的起伏。   
“Mark，对不起，我失态了……”Eduardo疲惫地起身，走进另一间卧室，倒在床上。这一次的穿越……也许，是对自己内心燃起改变未来欲望的警告，提醒自己——历史就算发生改变，却也无法确保其是朝向更好的方向，比如和Sean Paker的会面，比如避开虐鸡风波但依然逃不开丑闻的宿命。   
如果，facebook因此而遭遇原本不必有的挫折……哪怕只是万分之一的可能性，Eduardo也会被内疚和自责压垮。似乎一瞬间，自穿越初始积攒的所有期待和自信，都如同他此刻在哈佛的名声一般随这篇报道消失的无影无踪。   
哦……Christy……疯狂的Christy。她总能让事情如瀑布般无可挽回地坠向最糟糕的方向。   
“Wardo。”Mark跟着走进来在床边坐下，“facebook不会有事。人们注册facebook不是为了围观谁的八卦丑闻，也不是为了煽动舆论制造战争。只要他们开始使用，就会在人际关系的巨网中越陷越深。身为创始人的我和你在这张网中没有地位，我们只是远处一个吸引眼球的符号，他们不会因为我们而停留，也不会因为我们而离开。   
“不要担心，只要facebook不宕机，用户就会像滚雪球一样越聚越多。   
Wardo，比起名声，你更该操心的是资金，15万用户，鉴于Chris在欧洲学校的扩张计划刚进展到一半，接下来的1个月服务器也许还要翻倍。好在我们的扩展模式可以根据学校人数准确预测容量，不至于措手不及，但扩张的速度还是超出预期。特别是欧洲，传播模型与美国不尽相同，这方面也可能需要你帮助Chris重新计算……或许得逼他再去辅修一门数学……”   
“……OK，OK，总之更多的服务器更多的帮助……我都明白！希望在我的基金全部花光之前Sean能带来好消息……赚钱需要时间……Mark，我只能尽量在保持风险平衡的前提下让收益率接近facebook的会员增长比例。最终如果不得不动用本金大概只能多撑半年，这还是在用户上传数据的文字图片比例保持不变的假设之下……”   
“难为你了，兄弟。我知道这看上去像是一场豪赌，但我相信我们会赢！我们没有理由不赢。我们付出了一切，你的一切，和我的一切，而我们做出了最酷的成果！我不会让任何人从你我手中抢走它。无论是那些试图趁火打劫的投机商，还是借facebook发泄怒火的Christy。说到这个Christy……Wardo，我不知道你为什么如此高估她和她的报道？她在酒吧给你留下过什么心理阴影？”   
“不……并没有，她只打过那一个电话，当时你在场。但她确实很聪明，偏偏受刺激就会走极端……”   
“你很了解她？”   
“不……远远谈不上了解……”   
“那就是很关心她？我记得你说过最喜欢亚裔？”   
“Mark……我从不……”   
“你从不和姑娘约会？行了，老实说，这话只能糊弄Dustin糊弄不了我。”   
“……”   
“我说过，朋友得给对方留些隐私，所以我不想追问你假装gay的用意何在。我知道你确实曾和女生约会过，虽然的确是在很久之前；你喜欢的明星一直是小甜甜……”   
Eduardo捂脸轻呼：“停！别再说了！Mark打住……Mark！”   
“……鉴于你宣称出柜之时小甜甜还是单身因此不可能是受到偶像结婚的刺激而作出的不智之举；在你的出柜宣言之后也从未在任何聚会上接受男生的邀请——Wardo，不得不说，虽然我是在你的出柜宣言之后才开始观察你在party上的受邀状况，但你确实是同时受到男女双方青睐，而你从未对任何人作出过回应；另外你的家庭背景恐怕也不允许你如此轻易公开性取向——所以我一直认为你的出柜宣言是迫于某些苦衷的谎言，而我也确实曾为找到你刻意隐瞒的缘由而努力过，刚才所说的尊重朋友隐私那是骗你的，我只是为自己的无能找借口。Wardo……”Mark突然停下，张了张嘴，却意外地什么也说不出来。   
“Mark……”Edoardo坐起身，“我……我确实……撒了谎。但，我并没有骗你……”   
“我相信你没有骗我，但你的确宁可瞒着我。”   
“……对不起……”   
“Wardo，也许你答应Christy邀约的时候只是不小心忘了自己想要掩饰的假象，但这确实令我们激怒Christy然后造成了现在的后果。或者如果，当时你在维持假象与释放欲望之间干脆选择后者而不是利用之后又甩下她，就不会有今天的局面？”   
Eduardo心说那只会在将来变得更糟。但他依然不知道该如何开口，或者说，即使开口也不知道该说些什么。   
Mark继续飞快地说下去：“那晚我说过我需要改变。Wardo……我不怕挫折也不怕失败，想要的任何东西我都会直接争取。就像你曾说的，最糟糕无非是被全哈佛女生拉进黑名单，那又如何？让facebook发展到其他学校，发展到全世界，让黑名单装不下所有的使用者，我就可以什么都不怕。我知道只要我努力，我有能力得到一切。这不是自负而是自信，我知道你也相信我。或者说，我希望你相信我而不是像Erica那样认为我只能投机地选择其中最容易走的路。我需要你相信我！”   
Eduardo虔诚的回答：“没有人比我更相信，你能获得整个世界！”   
Mark步步紧逼：“Wardo，你知道我在说什么。按照我的性格，在我意识到某些改变已经发生时，就应该去争取，但我退缩了。尽管我猜测过，分析过，尝试过，但只要有百分之一的不确定，我就不敢顶着有可能导致facebook资金断链的风险下注，所以我装作一切如常。你知道我从来不擅长克制，忍耐到今天几乎就是我的极限。”   
没有给Eduardo插嘴的机会，Mark继续爆着他的语速：“但是现在，影响已经发生了。Wardo，我需要你，是你让我再无法对女生勃起；是你让我在看到丑闻报道时最先想到的竟然不是facebook会面临低潮，而是遗憾其中某部分居然只是编造。Wardo……你不会离开我和facebook，对吧！”   
Eduardo将头抵在Mark肩头，哽噎地回答道：“无论我在世界的哪个角落，甚至超越这个世界，只要你需要我，我都会为你而来！”   
Mark乐不可支：“Wardo……你简直太甜！”   
“我说的每个字都发自内心，我可以用世界上任何一种方式发誓！”Eduardo抬头，认真的看着Mark的眼睛，“回答我，Mark，和我在一起是否比你独处时更快乐？”   
“只要你不再提该死的Christy……上帝啊！你竟然怀疑这一点？”   
“你的快乐就是我的全部！Mark……你真的不知道我的控制欲其实有多可怕。Mark，如果我令你丧失自由，你是否依然会感到快乐？”   
“呃……除开身为facebook CEO之外的一切自由，全都属于你。”   
“我可以嫌弃那就不剩多少了么？”   
“不能更多了，Wardo……至少facebook不能让我勃起……所以你不用和它吃醋……” 

Eduardo已经习惯被抛回电影院时的恍惚感。依然维持着穿越前的姿势，他傻傻的望着屏幕。   
Dustin在卧室门外幽怨的自言自语：“15万……没有party，没有啤酒，没有姑娘……Dustin就像家养小精灵……替主人看门……”   
Eduardo捂着嘴，无声地笑得眼泪也流出来。敢于期待的勇气再次自心底滋生。等到经历完所有穿越，当过去与未来同步，自己收获到的到底会是幸福还是绝望？


	8. 第七章

推开门，热浪夹杂震耳欲聋的欢呼和口哨扑面而来。  
Eduardo没法压下嘴角的笑容。  
在这个世界，一切已经磕磕碰碰却毫无减速地冲过了最美好的一段风景。此刻站在这儿的Eduardo，就像是考满分后领取奖励的孩子一般，迫不及待地回味起脑海中涌现的记忆。  
Mark！我的Mark！  
Mark察觉了他的视线，回头一笑朝门口走来。  
Eduardo来不及回忆在这个场景下现在这具身体的自己应该作出什么反应，但他作为他自己，想要抱住Mark，亲吻Mark，对他说我是那么地想你，即使事实上在电影院只分开了十分钟，但这十分钟的思念仿佛比过去刻意不闻不问的五年更令人心焦。  
然而Eduardo只是握住了Mark的手。  
Mark挑了挑眉，倾身在Eduardo嘴角啾了一下。随后牵着他走到工作台前，一边轻声介绍：“他们必须在10分钟内获取Python服务器的根权限，破解其SSL加密然后阻断安全端口的所有通信。他们正在入侵，当然只是在Pix Firwall模拟器内，但这也正是最大看点。”  
“Mark……虽然我还是一个字也不懂，不过听起来很酷？”  
“不，最酷的还不是入侵本身。他们每写10行代码都必须喝一口；入侵必须保密所以服务器时刻不停地扫描，被扫到的人必须喝一口；我还运行了一个程序会在5台电脑上同时弹出窗口，点击窗口最慢的人必须喝一口；另外每三分钟大家都要喝一口。”  
忽然涌现小小的恶趣味，Eduardo问：“但到底是什么职位需要他们喝醉了再干活？”  
Mark撇撇嘴：“facemash？”  
Eduardo乐不可支。  
正说着，黑客竞赛有了结果。Mark松开Eduardo，凑上前去看了看屏幕，朝成功的小伙子伸手：“欢迎加入facebook！”  
音乐与欢呼声中，Eduardo默默捻了捻指尖。

重来一次，Eduardo并未想过要改变去纽约的决定。毕竟，自己获得的只是尚不知能否改变最终命运的有限次机会。就好像被锁定了Ending和关键EVENT的RPG游戏，他只能努力在几个指定的选项处尝试打出CG。  
并且，这些年他不断回忆当年的死局，最大的困惑却是，为何当时Mark那样迫切地希望他留在加州？事实证明，没有他的facebook在硅谷发展得非常好。网站扩大，通过Sean介绍获得天使投资，甚至扛过了Eduardo冻结账户造成的窘境，所以在对待facebook时一向理智大于感性的Mark没有理由那样急切地祈求自己留下来。  
这也是为什么当年Eduardo完全未能意识到Mark是在以他最恳切的态度向自己提出请求。  
直到这次观看电影，Eduardo才从旁观者的视角寻找到几分缘由。或许Mark比自己更早预感到无可挽回的分裂，又或者Mark只是为了说服他自己向Sean证明Eduardo并非无用，所以才掩耳盗铃地试图通过强行共处来粘合裂痕。  
然而结果却是，当时自己不在，反而阴差阳错地给facebook创造了最平稳的高速发展时期。如果自己真陪Mark留在加州，也许原本一刀毙命的背叛，会被日复一日永无宁日的争吵替代，最终依然会走向无可避免的分裂。  
所以，现在Eduardo只想赶在离别前，抓紧自己穿越的短暂时间，找到能避免二人因分居而产生分歧的定心丸。  
“Mark，你是不是很失望？我从来都没打算跟着你和facebook团队去加州…”招聘会直接变成了庆功party。Eduardo将Mark拉到角落，紧张地问道。  
Mark另一只手捏着红色的扭扭糖，闻言挑起眉角，诧异地看着他：“你在撒娇？”  
“……Mark，我说真的，我很害怕……”  
“停！Wardo！别像个姑娘一样演八点档！”  
“不，我害怕的是因此而被facebook抛下，毕竟在他最需要支持的时候我却缺席……”  
“不管你在纽约还是加州，facebook都是靠你赚钱养活所以不存在缺席，这和物理位置无关。”  
“那么等到他断奶之后呢？”  
“那不正是需要CFO施展身手的时候么？说实话也就是现在你只能大材小用的汇个款所以人在哪儿都无所谓，等将来获得投资，你再忙我也不会放你继续在外面野。”  
“……Mark，我发誓！无论何时你需要我，我都会在你身边！”  
Mark笑出酒窝：“我知道。”  
两人的深情对视被身旁响起的开门声打断，Mark干脆将Eduardo拉出实验室，关上门，将音乐和热浪隔绝在另一侧：“Wardo，我知道你不只是为了发那个毫无悬念的傻兮兮的誓言。到底还有什么难以启齿的台词？说吧，我在听着。”  
是的，Eduardo原本想说，我找到了将我擅长的技能与facebook的需求相结合的路线，所以我想延长在哈佛学习的时间，我还想补习计算机和网络知识因为那将会也是我的终生事业。  
Eduardo还想提醒Mark，他的facebook帝国不仅仅会像Sean展望的那样在互联网界成为最迷人的高岭之花，在资本市场也将成为把控美国经济命脉的巨无霸，甚至在社会领域也被民众和政客当作摧毁隐私的假想敌。所以Mark必须学会控制这颗原子弹的方法，以免如同小儿挥大锤般伤人伤己。  
但是他却猛然意识到自己差点儿又误入歧途。  
他想起来，自己回到这个时间点，并不是为了给Mark敲警钟——Mark和facebook根本不需要自己提前告诫也能在每一次危机中选择最正确的道路走下去。  
他也不该沉迷于和Sean较劲——自己记忆中的历史早已证明Sean对facebook的重要性以及他对Mark的忠诚，而当年在对方刻意引导下发酵的嫉妒在目前自己与Mark关系稳固的前提下只是个笑话。  
他更不是为了给年轻的自己建立能轻松攻略Mark的通关存档——曾受过伤害不代表Mark就该被当作他开着金手指修复自尊心的战利品。  
他回到这里……最初，只是想要让Mark原本虽然顺遂但却也付出了代价的奋斗历程走得更轻松。他只是想给Mark一段笑容多于阴霾的回忆。  
当然，现在他的目标只是多了一点——新的回忆里必须有自己的位置。  
Eduardo将千言万语都藏在了他凝视着Mark的目光中：“Mark！我是想说……不要顾虑我，尽管按照你所想的去做吧。  
Mark眉角一抽：“不要说的好像你打算故意扯我后腿！ ”  
Eduardo摇头：“我的理智永远都在不断提示我你的每个选择都有多么不合时宜多么危险多么需要被纠正，但幸好我的潜意识全都是对你的无条件信任或者说……盲从。所以我不知道……我们分居两地，无法时刻见到你的不安会不会让我的理智战胜感性，然后做出并非出自我本心的行动。”  
Mark耸肩：“这真是我今天遭受的最大打击，在即将分离时被恋人告知我的所有得意之举都并未获得他的真心认同而只是出于对爱情的盲从？——我原本的剧本可是在你爆发分离焦虑症时耐心听完你的唠叨，然后抱着你背一段Chris帮忙挑选的表达别离之苦的甜言蜜语，最后当然是去你的寝室来一场足以给接下去的分离期提供脑补素材的二人运动？”  
Eduardo笑了：“完全没有超出你的剧本，我现在就是在倾诉我的分离恐慌。至于接下去的甜言蜜语……Mark，我会把自己最大的不安说出来，不正意味着我已经能够面对并且试图做出改变？虽然也许努力十年也没法达到Sean那样和你心照不宣，更不可能像Dustin那样对技术如鱼得水，但至少我不会再像今天这样连你的炫耀都听不懂只能傻笑。Mark，你只要按照你自己的计划走下去就好，我会负责缩短我们之间的距离，不需要你停下来等我，也不会让你陷入需要在我和……你的理想之间做出取舍的窘境。这些话都是我面对自己臆想中负面的未来而做出的未雨绸缪，所以你大可以取笑我杞人忧天。并且即使努力也不见得能一帆风顺……但我真的，只是想让你知道，你才是唯一能影响我人生抉择的存在。你不需要为此感到负担，因为对我而言，你能了解我愿意为你付出到何种程度就已经是最有价值的回报。”  
Mark除了将他的剧本直接衔接到第三部分，还能如何？

Eduardo在多次的穿越中他已经发现，只要是自己明确说出口、写成文字的计划，就会被年轻的Eduardo当作他自己的思维接受。  
当然，这并不意味着他的长篇告白只是为了给年轻版自己的铺垫，事实上，更多的只是藉着“不说出来就不会成真”这个借口，将正常状态下无论如何也耻于开口的那些内心独白告诉Mark。  
现在，他可以淡定地在通过电影屏幕围观Mark的加州日常。正如他所计划的，年轻的Eduardo减少了实习时间占比，利用大学的最后一年增加了大数据分析和计算机领域相关辅修，频繁往返于纽约、波士顿和加州。  
另一方面，Sean在facebook获得了仅次于Mark的决策权，如果再考虑到公事方面Mark对他几乎言听计从，那么他其实可算是facebook的实质上的CEO。不过Eduardo觉得挺好，Mark就此可以卸下所有他并不擅长的作为企业管理者的重担，埋头沉浸于代码世界。  
当然剧中的年轻Eduardo自然不可能这么看得开，依旧与Sean发生过几次矛盾；Sean也对于Eduardo缺席却依然独占30％表示忧心忡忡。不过或许确实是Eduardo刻意说出口的告白产生了效果，只要Mark稍加安抚就能很快冷静。  
而Mark也不再像前世那样全然懵懂，至少在Sean经常针对Eduardo的缺席表达不满时，他和稀泥的表现颇有种已婚男士的风采，令围观的Eduardo忍俊不禁。


	9. 第八章

Eduardo推开出租车门，窗外是加州罕见的瓢泼大雨。  
考虑到电影对穿越的限制，这个时机的落点简直是毫无悬念。Eduardo眯眼快步跑向走廊，一手提行李，一手从衣袋往外掏钥匙。  
这时门突然打开，出来扔披萨盒的Mark惊讶地瞪大双眼，一把将他拉进门去：  
“今晚不是飞机都取消了么？”  
“是啊……旧金山的航班确实取消了，但恰好同一家航空公司飞圣荷西的有人退票，我又是VIP，运气不错补了张票。”Eduardo脱掉湿透的衬衣，从Mark手里接过毛巾擦起头发，“结果圣荷西雷雨没法降落，差点得转其他机场。还好只是在天上多绕了几圈，总算赶上了。”  
将近8小时的飞行，3小时的时差，Eduardo此刻的状态并不比前世濒临崩溃时好多少，毕竟穿越后他完美继承了这具身体的一切感受。所以他披着毯子略略擦干头发，用一个吻打断Mark对白天拿到投资时激动场面的描述，连澡也没洗就倒在床上只想先打个盹。  
他感觉到Mark意犹未尽地撸了撸自己仍湿漉漉的头发，于是伸手抓住Mark的五指，闭着眼送到嘴边亲了亲，交待道：“我只睡1小时，不许趁我睡觉时开香槟！我可不想做一整天飞机结果只能替你们收拾残局……”  
“你永远不会错过party的高潮。睡多久也没关系，他们必须等CFO醒来。”  
Eduardo忍不住睁眼送给Mark一个笑容。Mark沉默良久，在Eduardo几乎已经迷糊过去的时候，轻声说道：“Wardo，我们做到了。”  
“……唔，是‘我们’……”  
“Wardo，我爱你。”  
“……Mark…我也一样…”  
“一切都等你睡醒了再谈，相信我，真的不能更棒了！”

电话铃声不知响了多久，Eduardo才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。摸过手机，却见屏幕显示的是Mr. Severin。  
“喂？爸爸？这么晚有什么事？”  
“……你在加州？”  
“呃……是，今天facebook获得第一笔天使投资，所以……”  
“我知道，我收到了新闻推送。”  
“所以您特意订阅了硅谷板块的新闻？”  
“是啊，只有通过新闻才能让我知道自己儿子的公司的消息。”  
Eduardo惭愧地捂脸。确实，这个年龄的Eduardo是那么迫切的渴望证明自己，因为父亲在涉及Eduardo职业发展时，其态度是与平日可称得上是吹毛求疵的严格教育完全相反的放任自流，以及那一句“家族永远是你的后盾”。这令Eduardo满心充斥着自己是否无能到连亲人都不忍寄托期望的惶恐和不甘。  
所以他拼命追逐一切能够证明自身价值的标的。绩点、投资协会、俱乐部，然后是facebook。  
在去纽约之前，他先回过一趟家，顺便给facebook注册公司。面对父亲，他以炫耀者的姿态推销facebook的种种，但在父亲随后表示愿意注资时，却又深陷护犊般的被害妄想和仿佛万事逃不出长辈控制的挫败感，用最尖刻的言行拒绝一切帮助，并不再向家人提起与facebook有关的任何单词。  
这也是导致诉讼之后，Severin父子二人都认定对方已对自己在facebook相关事务上的处置失望，故而羞于启齿，任凭亲情消磨的直接原因。  
直到Eduardo远赴新加坡，年龄的增长治愈了曾经的自卑与敏感，漫长的距离抵消了面对面的窘迫，双方的误会和心结才得以解开。

“所以您是特意打电话来给我们加油？谢谢！”Eduardo诚恳地回应。然而父亲接下来的质问却将他砸了个措手不及。  
“不要弄错，恭喜只是顺便。我得和你谈谈那个将你迷得神魂颠倒的CEO男孩。”  
Eduardo是真的从未想过要在这个时间段向家人出柜，毕竟，他自己其实才是对二人未来最缺乏信心的那个人。  
“父亲……我不清楚您是怎么知道的，但……”  
“放心，我知道性向这事……它纠不过来。而且我对听你解释那点子一厢情愿的浪漫史——”  
Eduardo条件反射般辩解：“我们是两相情愿！”  
“——毫无兴趣……Ed，身为你亲爹，这一年多的言行举止足够让我看出你是一头热。”  
“来纽约前我们就已经确定关系了！”  
“好吧好吧，就算他对你也有兴趣。但我之所以慎重提出反对意见，既不是因为他的性别，也不是因为心疼你会不会失恋——你知道对于你的人生道路选择，我们家一贯都是很民主的——问题在于，他首先是你的老板。  
“不要试图和老板谈恋爱，Ed。尤其是你还持有30％的股份，你不能既在公事上拥有绝对比例的话语权，同时又在私生活上拥有对老板足够大的影响力。这太危险了，Ed。”  
“父亲……”意料之外的警示令Eduardo踟蹰，“您的意思是必须舍弃一方以避免双重身份之间可能发生的冲突？但即使只是普通合作伙伴，分歧也在所难免——”  
“普通合作伙伴？分歧……或者你实际想说的是创业者分裂？听着，要不是不希望将来Saverin这个姓不是因为投资案例，而是因为离婚诉讼登上经济学教科书，我真的不介意看年轻人多栽几个跟头，现在多交点学费，将来自然就能更圆滑地处理分歧或避开陷阱。并且你该对自己在非荷尔蒙支配状态下的智商多些信心。”  
“父亲……您不会知道这些话对我而言有多重要。”Eduardo按了按鼻梁，努力不让眼泪掉出来。  
“明白就好！别以为我不知道，硅谷那档子的事，你也就在我面前能吹得头头是道，在那小子面前你同样是个门外汉。所以也用不着继续拿什么网络公司的发展潜力当借口！早说你砸钱是为了找对象，也省得我这几个月白操那么多心……”  
“我……我当时没想那么多……”  
“现在想也来得及。记住鱼和熊掌不可兼得。至少人你已经追到手就不算亏。好好做打算吧。”  
“嗯，我明白！”

挂断电话，不出所料立即被送回了了电影院。所以这次穿越的任务就是接到电话，解开年轻Eduardo与父亲的心结？  
Eduardo略有些走神地看着大荧幕里，大家嬉笑玩闹。  
而就在游泳池边的沙滩椅上，Sean和Mark懒散地躺着，就着手中的啤酒，完成了后世被无数人奉作传奇（并且在电影中也被如实还原）的关于facebook公司章程、董事会建设以及股权分配的讨论。  
三天后，年轻的Eduardo再次在仔细阅读全文之前就随手签下协议。协议中，Eduardo和Mark双方的持股比例严格恪守曾经的三七约定：24％比56％。  
同时签订的，还有Sean作为CFO的任命书。  
年轻的Eduardo听从了父亲的建议，放弃原本就形同虚设的职位，仅保留身为第二大股东而天然拥有的董事会席位——出于替Mark稳固阵营话语权的目的。  
年轻的Eduardo暗地里朝Sean撇撇嘴，最终却仍走上前去和他握手，认真交待：“Mark最需要的不是钱，而是保护。很遗憾现阶段的我却对此无能为力……Sean，别让我知道你只是在利用他。”  
Sean笑得依然妖孽：“当然，facebook也是我的事业！你应该明白共同利益是防止背叛的最佳安全阀！”

荧幕之外，Eduardo紧紧握拳的双手暴露了他并不安定的内心。  
不，他不担心自己是否会再次遭到伏击。事实上如果这种仿佛万事都将在加速度中逃脱引力束缚的失控预感并非错觉，那么他宁可验证预感的是与当年相同的针对自己的圈套。  
他只是必须确保不会因为自己煽动了蝴蝶翅膀，而导致原本忠心耿耿的Sean Paker作出与前世相反的抉择。  
前世，自己仓皇被动接受一切，对结局无能为力。这一次，面对必然会发生的那一夜，无论有什么样的剧情潜藏其中，都该轮到自己主动迎战。  
陷入沉思的Eduardo完全没有意识到，有一只熟悉的手轻轻握在了他的拳头上，耐心地将他嵌进掌心的手指摊平。


	10. 第九章

站在facebook崭新的办公室门外，Eduardo环顾四周，一切都如此熟悉：全透明的玻璃隔间；现代艺术家绘制的抽象壁画；与路过的实习生眉来眼去的Sean；以及被众人围在中心，带着耳机干入魔的Mark。  
很好，没有律师。Eduardo必须承认他还是松了一口气的，无论是源自对惨痛历史的回忆，还是出于对不可知未来的担忧。  
正当他左顾右盼时，身后响起了一声欢快的“Warrrrrrdo”。Dustin兴奋地扑上来，拍着他的肩膀将他推到了Mark和Sean所在的区域。  
殷勤的实习生端上咖啡，纯白的喇叭口马克杯，侧壁上只简单地印着facebook蓝色LOGO。  
Eduardo笑了，他对这个杯子印象颇深，当年砸掉Mark电脑时，Sean就吊儿郎当地端了这么个玩意儿在一围观，曾颇令Eduardo感到嘲讽与难堪。当然现在，对于facebook用来增强集体归属感的道具，他觉得带回自己可以把Mark桌上的那个打包带走。

Eduardo靠在L型操作台的内侧桌沿，左右看了看正跑着代码却无人监管的两台大型显示器，再弯腰瞅了瞅Mark正专注盯着的MacBook，唔，居然奇迹般的不是编程界面，而是文档。  
Mark一把攥住正无意识撸着他后颈卷毛的Eduardo的手，微微偏头斜睨了Eduardo一眼，解释道：“增发2400万股，要确认的文书太多了。或者你也来帮我看？”  
Eduardo皱眉，还没来得及拒绝，Sean已经跃跃欲试地搭上他的肩，把他带往另一张办公桌：“没错没错总算有个能在这种时候派上用场的家伙了。来，保密协议，然后你看看这是最新的公司章程和增股协议，主要是针对董事会席位做的调整……”  
“Sean！”Mark转过椅子，眉峰在白炽灯下投射的阴影令他原本透明的瞳色变成魄力十足的黝黑，“这里就有电脑。”  
Sean挑眉，随后恍然大悟般刻意地从Eduardo身边跳开两步，转身推过一张靠椅，停放在了Mark右边。  
Mark点点头，视线再次回到MacBook上，只不过稍稍将自己的椅子朝左滑了滑。Eduardo摸摸鼻子，嘟囔了一句“但我只是非执行董事，不能涉及公司运营…”，收获CEO白眼一枚，忍不住笑着又在Mark头顶撸了两把，然后放下咖啡，坐在了电脑前。

Sean把律师也叫过来，一起向Eduardo介绍目前的情况。  
这一次Accel的投资额高达2千万，如果单纯只考虑眼下，无论是股份稀释还是董事会席位的增加都没有什么问题。但Sean对于投资方一贯的警惕令他习惯于提前考虑数步。  
Eduardo能感觉到Sean确实是急需可信的商业人士帮忙处理文书事务，但同时也是对自己的试探。虽然在之前卸任CFO职位时他就已经声明过自己无论占多少股份都绝不会再插手facebook运作，但可以想象，被害妄想症的Sean对自己与Mark之间关系的亲密程度了解越深，一定就越无法安心。  
好吧，Eduardo不能否认他也恰恰需要这么一个机会来观察Sean，观察他在能长期留在facebook权力中心——而非因个人问题被逐出董事会从而不得不孤注一掷将希望全部寄托在Mark身上——并且对Mark的控制力和影响力均不如前世的情况下，背叛Mark的概率有多大。  
毕竟，没有什么情谊抵得过时光流逝与世事变迁，这一点自己有切肤体会。前世，或许Sean正是因为离开facebook后与Mark保持了距离感，所以二人才能享受长达数年的友情。

忽然响起的彩炮声惊醒了沉浸在工作中的一桌人。Sean第一个反应过来起身鼓掌欢呼，Eduardo揉揉眼睛抬头，才想起今天聚会的目的是见证注册会员超过百万。  
而奇怪的是居然完全没感觉到身边Mark的动静，似乎……在彩炮声响起之前，敲击键盘的咔哒声就已经停下很久？  
Eduardo略有些失措地扭头，发现Mark完全不为欢呼噪音所动地背对众人，托腮盯着自己，直勾勾的眼神不代表他在发呆或愤怒，而是代表他在思考。  
“Mark？”Eduardo替他摘掉耳机，捏了捏他抵在嘴角的手指，“在想什么？”  
Mark从沉思中回神，对Eduardo眨眨眼示意听见了，却没回答。  
他转头将正要赶去员工区的Sean叫到跟前，没理会Sean试图将自己拉起来与民同乐的夸张表情，认真地说道：“Sean，Wardo念的是哈佛，最好的学校，担任投资协会主席。关键是他已经在大型投行和家族事务所各实习半年，你不能指望还像他在学校时那样欺负他。”  
没等一脸“WTF我什么时候欺负过他？”的Sean组织出一句澄清的台词，Mark又转身看向笑得一脸智商欠费的Eduardo，再次把他不老实的手指从脑后揪下来，叹口气继续说道：“Wardo……我是CEO。如果哪天我没法再让facebook保持足以令所有人信服的魅力，那是我自己的失败。”  
脸上笑容分毫未减的Eduardo暗暗在心底翻个白眼，心想如果听见这句话的真是22岁的自己，大概又会直达Bad Ending。不过幸好——  
“所以你就是想说，最好的防御必须是强化自身，我没翻译错吧？”  
Mark点头：“如果有人以为随便谁在相同的时机做出来一个实名社交网站都可以像我的facebook这样改变世界，我会教他明白这个世界成功靠的不是运气。”  
“Mark……”Eduardo几乎将Mark整个人圈在了椅子里，看着他眼中愈发明亮的光芒。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿！！”一只手插进二人之间拼命摇晃，Dustin大半个身子都趴在了桌面上，一脸欠揍的荡漾表情，“等我们都走了再亲！Wardo你得记住提醒Mark先关监控摄像头……”  
Sean不知什么时候也凑了过来：“CEO，说好的你值班，你付账。”  
Eduardo抬手稳住怒而抬头的Mark的脸颊，硬是在他嘴角结结实实地亲了一口才放开，然后朝Sean露出酷似Mark的空白表情威胁道：“不能有未成年，不能有任何违禁药品、食品。”  
Mark转身把陷入休眠状态的电脑点开，懒得再理依然在起哄的两人，只回答Eduardo：“放心，Dustin的任务就是盯着他。”

不多时，空旷的大厅就只剩下Mark和Eduardo。如果Dustin这时黑进监控，一定会特意打电话亲口对俩人的不解风情大加吐槽。  
不过值得庆幸的是并没有什么电话打扰此刻的安宁。  
Mark默默监视针对会员数破百万而开展的线上活动的运行情况，Eduardo依然坐在Mark身侧的电脑前，查阅无穷尽的法律文书。  
一切仿佛从未改变，或者说，在这个世界，一切从未改变。  
直到Mark自己打破了这份宁静：“Wardo，你早先增加辅修课程还有延期毕业都说是为了facebook，然后你又说自己目前经验不足辞职不干。OK，Sean和我解释过那只是‘避免私人感情对公事造成过大影响’的委婉说辞我接受了，尽管我并不觉得夫妻（couple）共同创业会有任何问题，我们不是那种会因为一点利益就分道扬镳的只能同患难不能共富贵的蠢货。  
“刚才你强调非执行董事不能涉及公司运营，但真的去做又不出意料做得很好。我猜你是忘了自己曾声明过的‘经验不足’的设定，或是担心facebook气量小到容不下一个不藏拙的CFO？  
“你和Sean都觉得对方才是facebook的隐患。Sean你不需要在意，因为正如我刚才所言Sean对facebook的忠诚是有条件的，是基于我能让facebook满足他的期望。但是Wardo，你，你的行为缺乏逻辑上的一致性。”  
Eduardo一时竟哑口无言。他因穿越而造成的性格错位；他因预知而产生的逃避；他对facebook的敬而远之……  
在此之前，Eduardo都自我催眠般忽视了Mark对于所关注对象的敏锐程度。或者说，直到这一刻，Mark才以他一贯的犀利向Eduardo宣告其在这个新生世界的存在感。  
当Mark注视某人，他绝不会首先移开视线。  
依然残留着前世烙印的Eduardo必须跟上他的脚步。  
“Mark……首先确定一点共识，我们正在讨论的问题都是关于facebook，而非我们的私人关系，对么？”  
“对。”Eduardo的回应似乎出乎Mark意料，他下意识地抿了抿嘴，“你对facebook不如对我一半的坦诚。”  
Eduardo哑口无言。随着穿越次数的增加，他的确有想过要以什么方式向Mark坦白，但那至少得是在两个世界的时间轴彻底融合之后。否则，当自己离开之后的年轻Eduardo该如何处理他的言行与记忆冲突？电影院的所谓妖精完全没交代过禁止事项范围。  
Eduardo结结巴巴堆砌了一通语气助词，最终依然只能泄气地撑着太阳穴摇头：“我很抱歉，Mark……我，我不知道…我不应该知道……”  
Mark目光闪了闪，却是偏头将视线集中在了Eduardo桌面的咖啡杯上。他的手指一下下点着MacBook触控板，适时打断了Eduardo的语无伦次：“是我，是我对一切超出预期的事情都有过强的掌控欲……”  
“我爱死你的控制欲！我愿意你将所有时间都用来想着我揣摩我算计我！”  
“你看，我轻易就能想出各种质疑的理由好让你要么服从，要么在做任何决定时最先想到我。”  
“我本来就最先想到的是你！”  
“不是你父亲？”  
“……去年Peter投资我赶来加州前完全忘记给家里打电话！”  
“积累足够工作经验后就会回facebook？”  
“……这个真不一定。先不说十年后facebook肯定已经有了稳定成熟的财务团队，从我自己的角度，在facebook内部反而不能发挥出最大能量。”  
“比如我最感兴趣的并不是企业财务运营。你知道我擅长的是大数据分析和预测吧？如今正在加强学习的也是这个方面。facebook作为信息数据源的重要程度总有一天会超越无法与使用者行为绑定的google。那么我身为第三方，基于此可以在很多领域与facebook展开合作。另外还有facebook的用户挖掘这方面，联系Saverin家族的风投事业，帮助注资的网络公司基于facebook平台入口开发软件和游戏……”  
“基于faceook平台入口？”  
“……oops。”  
“你不应该知道？”  
“……”  
“现在的你还不知道？”  
“…………”  
Mark的眼神被点亮，迅速转身趴到电脑前将灵感记下，同时一心二用地发表感慨：“难以置信！但很能解释得通。不过为什么？触发原因何在？意外泄密会否导致祖父驳论？是否存在记忆冲突？你不能说……对，不能冒险。到此为止，我从不在考试中作弊。”  
“Mark……Mark？”Eduardo无奈地看着燃烧状态的Mark，“真的很抱歉……我……没想弄成这样。我不确定什么时候又要离开，也不确定在同步之前还有没有再一次的见面机会。”  
Mark十指顿住，敏锐地抓住了话语背后隐藏的重点，大脑高速运转片刻，回头盯住Eduardo：“出柜宣言，Christy，鸡，辞职，以及现在？”  
Eduardo被Mark的目光烧灼得紧张起来，轻轻点头。  
Mark咬了咬嘴唇：“所以，若非如此我们不可能在一起？”  
“Mark！相信我……无论何时的我，永远只会为你而来。”  
Eduardo紧紧握住Mark的手，等待他的审判。语言在这一刻苍白无力，信任和爱是不会因堆砌的甜言蜜语而增加分毫。  
Mark的拇指从Eduardo手背划过，停在了那枚硕大的戒指上。片刻后，Mark伸出另一只手，从Eduardo手上摘下戒指，转而套在了自己的中指上。  
Mark看着Eduardo那迸发出纯粹喜悦与甜蜜的双眼，略有些不自在地移开视线，嘴角却抿出了一个酒窝：“我会等到你说的同步。”


	11. 第十章（完结）

相同的眩晕感袭来，Eduardo回到了电影院。与此前迥异的是，眼前的荧幕上，刚出现哥伦比亚电影公司的LOGO。  
有所预感的Eduardo深呼吸，渐渐开始接收到数年间的庞大记忆。身边的人仿佛感受到了他的躁动，紧了紧两人交握的十指。Eduardo偏头超黑暗中递过一个微笑，终于平复下心跳，开始观看起截然不同却又熟悉的电影。

当放映厅重新被灯光点亮，Eduardo十分无语地看向身侧：“Mark，这就是你告诉我的首映式？导演呢？演员呢？其他观众呢？！”  
“在隔壁厅。”  
“……就算掩耳盗铃也没法改变明年金酸莓奖肯定花落facebook的事实。Mark，再次证明你的天赋真的只有编程。更难以置信的是我居然信了……”Eduardo捂脸。  
“反正什么话只要我重复三遍你也会信的。”  
“Mark！哪怕我来写至少不会比Teen drama更尴尬……”Eduardo揉着太阳穴呻吟道，“……没想到我唯一怀念的居然会是阿伦索金的剧本……”  
Mark蓦地停下脚步，眉角一抽，回头看向Eduardo：“Wardo，你果然同步了！”  
“……oops。”Eduardo夸张地一耸肩，刚弯起嘴角却又皱起了眉头，“但是你好像不怎么惊讶？”  
Mark学着Eduardo故作矜持地耸了耸肩：“你以为我为什么连一句对白也不让改。”  
“你！你……”  
看自己耗费数年埋下的伏笔终于收到预期效果，Mark心满意足地笑出酒窝：“猜的。”【作者注：Mark脑补见下一楼番外】  
“这……不可能！”  
“没什么不可能，我甚至连电脑都没用。”  
“Marrrk！”Eduardo只是略微脑补了一下Mark背地里写写画画却又在一次次尝试后装作若无其事，就笑得直不起腰，将额头抵在Mark耳边，“你一直在等我……那么假如我在100岁临终前才同步怎么办？”  
Mark转身扶住Eduardo肩膀，无奈道：“难道你觉得爱人的年龄比电影更难猜？”  
“那……你还有没有什么其他想知道的？”  
“No，”Mark不假思索地回答，“Wardo，我知道你改变了很多事。所以我不会让你把时间和感情浪费在已经被纠正的错误上。”  
“Mark，没有以前的错误就没有现在的我们！”  
“我知道，所以……”Mark掏口袋，掏出孤零零的一枚戒指，“我只想给完整的你。”  
Eduardo伸出左手让Mark将戒指套上，目光无法从Mark脸上挪开，声音却开始发颤：“Mark！我我我…我感到我开始嫉妒我自己！”  
“……Wardo，冷静。我爱的只有一个你。”  
“Mark……还少一遍！”  
“……Wardo，相信我，我爱你！”  
“我也爱你^^”  
两人相视一笑，如此足矣。


	12. Mark番外《Wardo重生分析》

注1：纯属Mark脑补，而且不是在百万会员夜后马上做的，是多年间陆续YY。他后来其实并不是那么笃定的为了不让花朵想起伤心事而不问，是因为脑补越多越患得患失。所以索性不问了。Wardo也同理。双方都只想好好过日子，难得糊涂。

注2：作者想写的太多，都不怎么纯甜。甜只是表象。不过表象在现实里也已经足够难得，所以就那么傻白甜吧。

  
注3：作者不知道怎么弄成电脑版……orz

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为最初只是想发糖，所以写闪回重生并没有想太多，后来追加私设出口成事实什么的都是为了填bug。记忆矛盾本来我在10有把妖精拉出来做个解释比如心理暗示啊记忆模糊啊什么的，后来觉得无所谓了，都已经重生了自然会有超能力帮忙弥补bug。而Mark记忆没有损失，依然记得百万会员夜，是因为他只不过是猜到重生，并没有记忆障碍，记忆是通顺的不需要弥补，而且就算给他抹去记忆之类的，只要他脑海中还有wardo存在，就总能再次猜到真相。所以我是不负责任地作者，这些都懒得写了（初稿10写了，后来删了不想破坏傻白甜气场）。  
> 过去几年本来我想写认真的番外，但因为正文初衷就是忠实电影原著场景，所以不希望针对已经脱离电影时间轴的私设写较长的番外。  
> 知晓真相的Mark会对年轻的wardo更宽容，而且有同步之约，他绝对不会放弃wardo，无论发生什么都不可能，再加上现在wardo也不会妨碍FB。所以乍一看似乎是Mark对Wardo更宠。  
> 但事实上Mark本性难移，从他的脑补就能看出，他对前世发展猜得八九不离十，完全是他现在也会做出的选择。这种冷酷并不是强作容忍就能掩盖的。  
> 而ES2其实能感觉到这些，但他在没有被Mark背叛的前提下，最重要的性格特质不就是对Mark的无底线付出么？所以他也努力调适自己的内心，不计较那么多。所以才有10里“说三遍你就信”。Mark也会看到ES2的爱和付出，也会被感动。其实双方都知道这是他们俩多年磨合之后的相处之道。  
> 所以关于Mark爱的是哪个Wardo，Mark倒是没说假话，他爱的是二合一，而不是单一一个。单纯ES1的爱太绝望也太无私，其实如果长久的话，Mark受不了的。  
> 但如果放弃ES1他也舍不得，因为ES1是那个最先说爱他的人，是那个经历了痛苦但依然义无反顾回来帮他和追求他的人。  
> 所以在同步之前，他没有向Wardo求婚。ES2以前不知道，因为Mark总是排斥二人关系进展也吵过架，但是同步之后知道了。  
> 最重要的是两人都快30岁了，真的已经很成熟，事业磨合也很好。而且也确实相互爱着，只是真的性格太不适合在一起，磨合得很痛苦造成伤口。但有伤口其实也代表爱更坚固，这么着已经是很好的结局了～  
> 我的观点：S1时间轴不可能HE，即使天灾人祸勉强在一起，也不是真的HE。S2时间轴下，好歹Mark是全新的，ES2也有一半是没有内伤的，我就擅自让他们傻白甜了。  
> ……我果然还是适合写论文orz。第9章真的憋了20天，番外才2天就搞定…  
> ＝＝＝＝＝  
> 说到底还是我的笔力太差，所以承载不了自己脑内的这么多点。  
> 这是我活了30多年，踏进同人圈也是15年，第一次写这么长的完整的非大纲文性质的正式同人。所以除了最开始5－6章是乘着脑内鸡血没多构思就写了，后来冷静下来，为了扬长避短，就尽量做减法，尽量少往里塞东西，哪怕傻白甜也比塞太多东西让人反胃要好。  
> 毕竟没来得及表达的内容，说不定还有下次机会。目前看来正文虽然有缺陷，但缺陷和文笔档次还是比较匹配的。我的文笔也不追求完美无bug了（虽然身为强迫症我的脑内确实把bug都弥补了但笔力不够没办法）。  
> ＝＝＝＝＝  
> 又，最后再插一刀。  
> 其实10我最想用的梗是Jewnicorn的，想让Mark说“但至少我第一次遇见你，也是你第一次遇见我”，由此暗示无论哪个Wardo其实在S1／S2时间轴分裂之前，他们已经相爱但相互不自知……但后来我自己也肝痛了…没用这个梗了。而且确实太刻意。


End file.
